Victor Cromwell
Victor Cromwell was born on April 3, 1913 on the planet Anodyne. He spent most of his childhood on Anodyne, however by his teens, he left for Earth and became a spy for the United States of America during World War 1. He also had his fill of action in World War 2 and then by the 60's, Victor started seeing a rise in alien activity on Earth, so he started taking things to the extreme and fought many different kinds of aliens and within the next 40 years, he continued as a Plumber. He became good friends with both Max Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson, however that was before Ben Tennyson found the Omitrix. Beyond the 2000's, Victor became the husband of Karen Walker, who was another Anodite that arrived on Earth in the 60's. Karen and Victor had a spring wedding in 1999. Powers & Abilities Like a regular Anodite, Victor possesses all of the standard powers and abilities, however there are some slightly new ones that he is just learning about. One of his powers is superhuman speed which allows him to move at the speed of light thanks to him being made of Red Mana. He also possesses a limited power to mimic the abilities of others as well, which is usually rare to see because he barely uses this ability, plus he is known to have a limited time frame of 2 minutes and can only mimic 2 powers at a time. Because he possesses Red Mana, Victor is capable of withstanding more attacks than Gwen Tennyson and can even overpower other Anodites if necessary. Another power he has allows him to shift his mana into many forms of either conventional or alien weapons. Aside from his superhuman speed, Victor is also capable of lifting dump trucks with ease and one hand. Aside from his powers, Victor has shown that he can build things whenever he has spare time at home and his innovation has helped him against many aliens in his lifetime. Weaknesses Victor must either rest or meditate after each battle he's in, if not he can lose his abilites for an hour. Weapons & Equipment Victor utilizes a special kind of alien weapon he calls the "Mana Blaster" which runs on nothing but his Red Mana for ammunition, but when he doesn't have the uses of his powers, the weapon won't fire. Thankfully Victor also possesses another blaster that runs on plasma. He also has a Plumber's badge attached to the inside if his coat. Appearance Victor's appearance can be anything he wants to be as long as he is young. He usually takes the appearance of Ben Tennyson from Alien Force, even though he is over 100 years old. The only differences between Ben and Victor is that Victor possesses black hair, jacket and even pants, as well as red eyes. Hobbies As said before, Victor enjoys inventing but thats not the only thing he likes to do when he has spare time. He also likes to spend time with his girlfriend whenever he can. He also likes relaxing by the beach where his home is located. He even enjoys flights at night and listens to music from the 20th century while he invents. His favorite music is from bands such as AC/DC, Daft Punk, Metallica and even KISS. Reunions While in Bellwood for vacation, Victor realized that he was in the hometown of Ben and Gwen. He stopped by their homes to say hello, then when he met back up with them, they all went out for a bite to eat at the Burger Shack. What he didn't realize was that Ben and Gwen were facing up against the Highbreed, so he decided to help them out. After a while, they found out that the Highbreed planned to invade Earth with the use of an underground portal, located in the shipping yard and so they headed there in Victor's car "Anodite 1". They snuck around until Gwen was caught by on of the Highbreeds, then both Ben and Victor sprung into action and battled their way through, stopped the Highbreed before they could even send for their soldiers. Afterwards, Victor said goodbye and left for Detroit with his final words to Gwen saying "Duty calls". Gallery Victor Cromwell (True Form).png|Victor's true form Victor & Karen.png|Victor & his wife Karen Walker in their true forms Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Protagonists Category:Mr.Secord Category:Energy Beings Category:Immortal Characters Category:Immortal Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Telepathics Category:Flight Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Aliens Category:Anodites Category:Plumbers Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Teleportation Aliens